<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All that we know is that we used to be six wives by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290192">All that we know is that we used to be six wives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics'>Agirlwhoreadstheclassics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU with all the Christmas vibes!!! It's Christmas morning and the Queens do a Secret Santa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All that we know is that we used to be six wives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All that we know is that we used to be Six Wives</p><p>Setting: December 2019</p><p>Christmas morning was always a time when they were all the most excited they could be. They all loved celebrating together and this year would be no different. Anne was always one of the first people awake, her chaotic energy filling the room, really, she just didn’t know how to sit still on Christmas Morning. Anne had a chaotic energy every morning, but on Christmas, her energy was 1,00 times higher than it usually was. She needed to be controlled, but the other queens just let her go and be the way she was. They didn’t see the point in being the one to tell her that she couldn’t be the way she was, because it might backfire, and that would just make everyone feel worse. </p><p>Anne and Katherine shared a room, so they usually got up together, but Anne sat and waited for her to get up today. She wanted to know if her cousin would like the gift she got her this year. Anne getting Kitty for Secret Santa was one of her favorite things because she knew what direction she wanted to go in. </p><p>“Good Morning Kitty,” Anne said once her cousin woke up. Anne smiled and for the first time since she workup, she was sitting down. She knew that her energy would be a lot later, so now, she was trying to relax as much as she could. </p><p>“Good Morning Anne. How are you doing?” Kitty looked at her cousin not sure why Anne was sitting down. This was very unlike her, especially on Christmas morning. Kitty looked at her cousin not sure what she was going to say here. </p><p>“I’m doing well. How are you doing?” Anne looked at her cousin not sure what she was going to say. Both of them should get going downstairs soon, but Anne was concerned because Kitty had slept later than usual. </p><p>“I’m doing well. I just wanted to sleep in this morning I guess. We were up late last night.” Kitty looked at Anne hoping that this would be okay for Anne. </p><p>“I understand. For me, I always get up early on Christmas morning, so I’m used to getting up at this time.” Anne looked at Kitty with concern thinking that something else was going on. Both Kitty and Anne had a hard life, but Kitty had it extra hard. </p><p>“Yeah.” Kitty looked at her cousin and nodded. “Are you ready to go down?” This was not Kitty trying to avoid the subject, but she didn’t want to make them any later than they already were. Kitty was also not ready to talk about what she had a dream about the night before. </p><p>“Yes, just as long as you’re feeling okay?” Anne looked at her cousin, now even more concurred with what was happing to Kitty, but if she wasn’t ready, she didn’t need to talk about it right now. </p><p>“Yes, I’m ready. I just want to enjoy the day.” Kitty said to Anne. She knew that her cousin must be thinking that something was going on, and just didn’t ask her. </p><p>“OK, let’s go then.” Anne got up and waited for Kitty. </p><p>Kitty got up and stood next to Anne. “Ready,” Kitty said. </p><p>***</p><p>The next phase of the morning was always Secret Santa. The night before, everyone had laid out their gifts for whoever they had received that year.  This was part of the mid to late morning Christmas tradition depending on what time everyone woke up that day. </p><p>As Anne and Kitty came into the kitchen Anne made her way over to Catherine Parr. “I think something is up with Kitty. I don’t know what, but she seems a little distraught today. I asked her about it, but she wouldn’t tell me what was going on.” Anne whispered this to Parr just to make sure that Kitty and the rest of the queens didn’t hear what she said. Whatever it was, it seemed personal. </p><p>Catherine Parr nodded as she listened to Anne. Of everyone in the house, Kitty seemed to trust Anne and Parr the most. “Thanks for telling me, Anne. I’ll see if I can talk to her about it later.” Catherine smiled at Anne thankful that Anne told her something might be going on with Kitty. </p><p>**<br/>Once everyone was ready, they moved into the living room for secret Santa. The order was the same every year: Aragon, Anne, Jane, Cleves, Kitty, and last but not least, Catherine Parr. This order always worked for everyone, so they didn’t see a point in changing what they did. </p><p>Aragon had gone to the tree and gotten her gift. From the writing on the card, she had an idea who had given her what was inside the box. Once she opened the box and saw the makeup she used, she had even more of a feeling about who gave her this. “Thank you so much for this! Catherine Parr? Did you have me this year?” Aragon looked around the room. </p><p>“I knew I shouldn’t have written on the card. That’s what gave it away right?” Parr smiled at the group. “You’re welcome! I’m glad you like it.” </p><p>Anne was next, and by the wrapping and the note on the card, she had a feeling she knew who gave her this. Once she opened the box and saw a green dress that she had seen when she was out with Kitty she had even more of a feeling. “Wow! Thank you so much, Kitty. I’m assuming  you got me this because we saw this dress together?” Anne waited for Kitty to respond. </p><p>“Yes, I had a feeling that from the card, and the dress that you would know it was me.” She probably should have just written Anne’s name on the card. “I’m glad you like it.” Kitty smiled and looked at Jane. </p><p>Jane knew that she was not the easiest person to shop for, because her “books to get me for the Holiday's” list was always a mile long. Once she had gotten the two packages and knowing that Parr, the other introvert in the house, couldn’t have gotten it for her she didn’t know who had gotten her. A book and a mug was the perfect gift for Jane, and she loved it. “Thank you so much! I love these. I’m going to guess Cleves got me these?” It couldn’t be Parr or Kitty, and so Cleves was her third guess. </p><p>Cleves beamed as Jane spoke. “Yes, I got you some of the books you wanted and the mug. I’m glad you like them.” Cleaves opened her gift. From the writing on the card, she knew that Jane had her this year. Once she opened the make up she used that was at the top of the lists they gave each other, she could basically confirm it was Jane. “Thank you so much, Jane! I think you gave me this anyway?” Cleves looked at the group and waited. </p><p>“Yes, it was me. I thought you would be able to find that out from the card. I’m glad you like it.” Jane smiled and looked at Kitty. </p><p>Kitty was next, and her list of people that could have given her the gift was getting shorter and shorter. From the note on the card, she knew who it was. The cousins had written similar notes on the cards. Maybe they should have thought more about what they wrote on the cards.  Once she opened the package and saw the pink dress to match Anne’s Green one, she knew that it was Anne because they saw the dresses together. “Thank you so much, Anne!!” Kitty smiled at Anne.</p><p>“You’re welcome. I thought you find out it was me from the card.” Anne smiled at Kitty. </p><p>Parr was last, and seeing as everyone has already been revealed, she knew that Aragon had her this year. She opened the packages and once she had found the books and the mug, it confirmed that this was Aragon. “Thank you so much, Aragon! I love these so much.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. I know the mug wasn’t on your list, but I thought that you would still enjoy having a new one.” Aragon smiled. <br/>*****<br/>The rest of the day was just spent being together and enjoying each other's company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Third and final Secret Santa for the year!!!! I had so much fun with this one! This was written for the Secret Santa on a discord. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>